Fujitec
Fujitec (Japanese: フジテック) is a Japanese elevator and escalator manufacturer based in Hikone, Shiga Prefecture, Japan. History Fujitec was founded by Honorary Mr. Shotaru Uchiyama in 1948 and at that time it was based in Ibaraki Prefecture, Osaka. In 1964, a branch in Hong Kong was established. Later in 1968, Fujitec opened another branch in South Korea and in 1972, a branch in Singapore was established. In 2006, Fujitec moved its headquarters to Miyatacho, Hikone, Shiga Prefecture, Japan. In 2001, the American division acquires the New York-based Serge Elevator Company. In the United States, Fujitec was known as Fujitec-Serge for a period of time, at least in the New York area. Locations Fujitec originally headquartered in Ibaraki, Osaka, but moved to Miyatacho, Hikone, Shiga Prefecture on April 3, 2006. Their headquarter also known as the Big Wing. Their escalator factory, known as the Big Step is located in Toyooka, Hyogo Prefecture. They also have a training facility known as the Big Fit. Outside Japan, Fujitec have factories and manufacturing plants located in: *Suburbs of Beijing, China *Shanghai, China (also known as Fujitec Shanghai City) **Shanghai Huasheng (escalator factory) *Hong Kong, China *South Korea *Taiwan *Bedok, Singapore (since 1972) *Batam, Riau Islands, Indonesia *India *Ohio, United States They also have two branches in Europe, located in the United Kingdom and Germany. These branches were established in 1988 and 1992 respectively. Notable installations :Main article: List of Notable Elevator Installations of Fujitec Elevator Incidents Century Square (Hong Kong) elevator incident To be added Marsiling HDB elevator incident A Fujitec elevator in Block 17 Marsiling Lane HDB, Singapore was badly damaged on June 9, 2013.What happened to this lift in Marsiling? It was reported that the elevator damage was due to a door alignment defect, which was suspected to be due to vandalism, but it turns out that the damage was suspected to be from misuse by workers. A spokesperson for Fujitec said that workers who move materials in and out of the elevator would use a piece of cardboard or wood to wedge the doors open. This repeated force into the gap, would cause the safety edge to become loose, and lean outwards towards the landing doors and get stuck when the elevator goes upwards, causing the doors to be dislodged from the door tracks.Vandals damaged Marsiling lift but repaired already, says Town Council Gallery N2466.jpg|A 1980s Fujitec logo on a Fujitec escalator plate. Fujitec ads on Haneda Airport Station.jpg|Fujitec advertisement in a train station in Haneda Airport International Terminal railway station, Tokyo, Japan. Trivia *Fujitec has two elevator models which are only found in Japan. They are XIOR and LACOUR/R.A.K.U.L. *Fujitec has also came out with a special operation mode called Pet Mode. This mode is only found on the XIOR elevators in Japan. *Fujitec is current only Japanese major manufacturer which only manufacture elevators and escalators. Notes and references See also *Fujitec Elevator Fixtures Guide External links *Official website (global site) *American site *Hong Kong site (Chinese version) *Singapore site *UK site Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia